User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 43
OH MY GAWD I IS BACK! (aka Another Jetra Episode!) Shipper: 'How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and it is time for Ask or Dare Episode 42! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''OH MY GOD, HOLY ____ I AM SO SORRY! I lost track of time! I swear, I meant to come back and do this once I got enough dares, but people haven't been daring lately, so I forgot about it completely! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! I promise that I'll never ever ever ever ever ever ever-- '''Nick: '''Shipper? SHIPPER?! '''OOTCB: '''Shipper! Oy! We need to start the episode! SHIPPER! '''Shipper: '--ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-- '''Nikki: '''Oh, balls. It's gonna be another one of THOSE episodes, isn't it? '''OOTCB: '''Yup. And to think we left this behind 5 months ago. PAMA: '''Our first dare is from Youtubegirl6114. She wants Jesse to sing a song about all the things he likes about Petra. Jesse: 'How in the holy hell do I do THAT? One, I can't sing. Two, I can't sing. Three, I CAN'T-- '''Nick: '''We get it! You don't sing! Well, do it anyways, bub! We only got two dares! Dare #141 '''Jesse: '*ahem* Okay...just a song...I got this...*deep breath* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgPQq7XcVSI I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul I know that you are something special To you, I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I want to chase You're the one I want to hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah You might need time to think it over But I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I want to chase You're the one I want to hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't want to waste your time Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know that you feel it too There is nothing left to hide I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I want to chase You're the one I want to hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your soul I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah 'Nikki: '*crying* OH MY GOD THAT WAS PRECIOUS! Shipper? Did you hear that? 'Shipper: '*barest hint of a tear in eye* --ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-- PAMA: '''The next dare is from EnderDragonCrystal. They want Petra to build a giant heart in the middle of Beacon Town for Jesse. Petra: 'Ha...after that...I don't even mind...I'll do it! Dare #142 '''Petra: '''So, Stampy, you think you can help me out? '''Stampy: '''I...suppose so? But, I will NOT in any way be affiliated with the AoD show again, right? '''Petra: '''I swear it on Miss Butter. '''Stampy: '''O_O Wow, you're serious. Alright, then. Bring it in, boys! '*truck of pink, red, and white blocks unloads* ~Time Skip, cuz I'm still lazy after all this time~ Petra: 'Aaaaaaaaaand finished! *steps back to reveal large heart sculpture* '''Jesse: '*wheezing, but smiling* '''OOTCB: '''I think he likes it! PAMA: '''Our last and final dare is from Moonflower-Leader_of_thunderclan . This person wants either all the ships to sing, or for Jesse to heroically save Petra. 'Nikki: '''Welp, I know what I wanna choose! *pulls lever* '''Petra: '*falls down trapdoor* AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! 'Nikki: '*hands Jesse a rope* Go get her, tiger! *pushes Jesse* 'Jesse: '''AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Dare #143 '''Jesse: '''Hang on, Petra! I gotcha! *does an epic swing and catches Petra midair* Ha! What'd I tell ya? '''Petra: '''Jesse, I NEVER thought I'd say this, but you're my hero! ^//////^ '''Nick: '''And the woman in Petra is revealed! Look at that! Ya see that, Shipper? '''Shipper: '*recording on phone* --ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-- 'Nick: '-_- Ehhhh, they'll be done by the end of the show. *looks down* Wow, that's one long rope. What'd you secure it to, Nikki? 'Nikki: '''O_O; Er...what? '''Nick: '''The rope. You...DID secure it to something, right? '''Nikki: '''O.O...Oh, balls... '''Jesse & Petra: '*CRUNCH* 'OOTCB: '''O_O...I'm scared to look down there. '''Nick: '...Me too. 'Hosts: '... 'Nikki: '''Cover it with a tarp? '''Nick: '''Cover it with a tarp. End of Dares '''Shipper: '--ever ever ever EVER AGAIN! *looks around* Oh, wow. Show already over? Aw man! Did I miss out again? 'Nick: '''Yeah, sorry. But hey! It's not all bad. It was a Jetra episode! '''Shipper: '''So, you're telling me, the ULTIMATE Jetra shipper, missed a JETRA-related AoD episode? After a 5-MONTH HIATUS? '''Nick: '*clueless to the hell he's unleashed* Uh, yeah? 'Shipper: '''O-o...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-- '''OOTCB: '*mutes Shipper* Whoa! Okay! Um, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! 'Jesse: '*weakly* Why is no one helping us...? '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts